Lost Love
by hollywar
Summary: Was he flirting with her? It was hard to tell – she had never seen him flirt with anyone before. Shot down or not, she was going to make a move on Adam Banks tonight.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's**** Note: Hi guys! Long time, no stories. I'm sorry for my absence, but I really have no excuse to offer other than I was very busy. With that said, I'm trying to get over these past few years of writer's block by sitting myself down and forcing it all to come out on document. It sounds bad, but once I get started I find it very easy to get back into the swing of things. I just needed a boost to write it all out again. ****  
><strong>

**So without further ado, I bring you my new story, that hopefully will bring you enjoyment. Not sure exactly where it is going yet, but I am just going to write and see where my imagination takes me. And, not to mention there needs to be more Adam/Julie fics out there!**

**Lost Love**

**Chapter One**

Adam Banks looked out the window of the plane that had just landed at the airport terminal, staring at the quickly falling snow in his home state of Minnesota. He made a sarcastic internal snicker – this place was trapping him and he'd only been there five minutes, tops.

In all seriousness, Adam wasn't quite sure _why_ he had flown back from Boston, where he played religiously for the Bruins. He knew he had to be back in to Boston to play in less than two or three days. Yet he sat waiting for the seatbelt signs to come off, and the usual commotion of people trying to get off a plane just mere hours away from the house he grew up in.

It was oddly suffocating to be back here in Minnesota. Sure, he had had a pretty good childhood. He had a lot more than most of his friends - actually all of his friends. He had been donned with the nickname 'Cake-eater' before he even really had a chance to introduce himself. But then, he guessed, he didn't need introducing back then. The Ducks had known who he was - and they hadn't liked him.

Things had changed, though as the team grew older. The donned nickname became more of a name of adornment, rather than an insult. The Ducks had became his friends, teammates, and practically his family.

Then why hadn't he spoke to them in ten years?

He smiled bitterly while toying with the piece of cardstock he had received in the mail almost three months ago, as he let a sigh escape his tight frown.

He knew why he was here.

"_Hey, Banks!" Julie Gaffney yelled in that angelic voice that Adam had learned to listen to whenever he had the chance. And lately it hadn't been too much. _

_They went to practice, they went to school, they did their homework and assignments, and they went to bed on time or Coach would have their heads. There didn't seem to be too much time to socialize for the Ducks, with only a few weeks' left until graduation and state championships. _

"_Hey." He said, turning around and waiting for the small blonde to catch up with him. He was just leaving class to run to practice that they had every single day for the next two weeks – they had to practice if they wanted to win. He of all people understood that, he usually was the first on the ice, and the last one off. _

"_I'll walk with you to practice. I can't find Connie anywhere." She said, falling in step with his quick stride. He tried to slow down for her, but he realized he didn't need to. This girl was just as athletic as he was._

"_Sure." He said, still not really too comfortable around females. Sure, they got his attention. He was a teenage male – but he seriously lacked in the dating department. He only went on two dates his whole high school career. And he was graduating in less than two weeks. Not to mention that the dates he went on were with girls who had asked him out, and he hadn't been quite sure of how to turn them down without hurting their feelings. "Uh, how are you?"_

"_Good, good. Trying to balance everything on my plate." She slightly smiled, turning her porcelain face up to his much stronger jaw that had grown a little bit of scruff since he had last shaved. He mentally reminded himself that he needed to do that when he got back from practice. "What about yourself?"_

"_I'm good, doing the same." _

_She nodded. "It's been tough the past month or so. With school, practice..." She trailed off looking down at her feet. "College applications."_

_He looked at her, a bit confused as to why she seemed upset about college applications. She was one of the smartest girls in the school – hell she had been presented with Valedictorian about a week ago. _

"_You don't seem too impressed?" He said, but it came out as more of a question. _

"_I'm just confused what I want to do. I got in at University of Maine… but that is a long ways away from the whole team. It's just sad, you know? We've all been through so much." She looked up at him, and he couldn't remember ever seeing a girl so beautiful in all his life._

_Throughout college – since he saw her at the Goodwill games, actually – Adam had been captured by not only Julie's looks, but her personality and quick wit too. Now fast forward to their last year in high school and nothing had changed, except now they weren't just dumb kids that were awkward with growing up. Well she wasn't still awkward - him on the other hand, totally awkward. _

"_I know. I'm off to training camp in Boston a week after we graduate." He was the only Duck that was presented with a position in the NHL, and it had been a bit ostracizing. He had always been picked on, but it was beginning to be a bit much. He began to wonder if it was just because he was a teammate they valued, or if they were actual jabs of muted jealousy. The last thing he wanted was his teammates to be mad at him. _

_She smiled up at him sadly. "You must be excited though, that is huge!"_

_He smiled back. He couldn't possibly tell her that he would rather stay right here talking to her instead of going off to do what he had dreamed of since he was a child. "Yeah, I'm pretty excited."_

…

As Adam snapped out of his flashback, he noticed that the line of people exiting the plane had become practically nonexistent. He stood up, making sure not to hit his 6"2 frame off the luggage compartment the plane had. He grabbed his bag and exited the plane into the terminal.

Stepping into the heated building was a little bit of a relief. As much as he had to do it with his job with the Bruins, he hated flying. Something about it never settled right with him, and who was he to try and change gut instinct. It was short lived as he took in the familiar sight of the airport that he hadn't stepped foot in for about ten years. His parents and family came to Boston, and he obliged.

As soon as he was past security he got on the escalator to bring him down to where he could vaguely see his mother's blonde head. She was still as fashionable as she had been his whole childhood. He couldn't even remember a time when he had seen his mother before she was put together. And he lived at home until he was 18.

She looked up and stood as she caught sight of her youngest son. 'Proper' was the word that came to mind as he got off the moving stairs and made his way into his mother's open arms.

"Adam dear, I wasn't sure if your plane would be delayed or not! The snow is just coming down out there." She stated, patting him on the back. He was much taller than her – his mother was a very small woman. "I don't understand why you insisted on coming home _this_ weekend. The forecasts warned about this happening with the weather."

"I was surprised it wasn't." He didn't try to make small talk; it was something his family didn't do much of. They enjoyed silence and dealt with problems when they occurred. "Where's Dad?"

"Oh he had to run to the office – you know him. Always working."

"Yeah, he may as well put a bed in that office." He was being a bit sour, and he knew it. His father didn't have much time when he was young, and had even less when Adam had grown older. But he had managed to make it to most, if not all of Adam's hockey games while he played with the Hawks and the Ducks. And his mother told him that he never missed a game on television when the Bruins were playing.

"He should be home by the time we get there with all this snow. It's going to be a long drive."

He looked at his mother, and resisted the urge to grit his teeth. He hadn't made it back to Edina yet and he was ready to take a flight back to his quiet apartment in Boston where no one bothered with him.

And he hated flying.

**TBC (stay tuned!)**

**Review? Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well folks, here is chapter two. This story is taking a long time coming together. Unfortunately I've had family issues and writing has become once again, on the back burner. Nonetheless I am really enjoying being back in the swing of this community and plan to stay for a while (Yay more AdamJulie!). Thank you to all that have reviewed – it makes me want to continue writing even more. **

**So without further ado, here is the next addition to Lost Love. **

**Chapter Two **

Julie Gaffney picked up the cordless phone that rang abruptly in her house in Edina, Minnesota. Looking at the clock on the stove, she wondered who could be calling this late at night. Ryan had long since gone to bed, and she was wandering around the house aimlessly looking for something to clean. She liked to clean, especially when she was alone in the house with nothing to do.

"Hello?" She asked into the receiver, brows pulling together.

"Hey Julie." She gave a bit of a relieved sigh when she heard the voice of her old teammate and longtime best friend Connie Moreau-Germaine.

"Hey Cons, what's up? It's a bit late for you to be up, isn't it?" Julie asked of her friend. Connie and Guy were juggling his crazy construction work hours and a newborn baby.

Guy worked with one of the main contractors in Minneapolis, as a heavy equipment operator. He was in high demand as he effortlessly worked his way up to the top of the company. In high school he had had hockey scouts looking at him, but decided he wanted more of a home life when Connie, his wife right out of high school, landed a seat in interior decorating at university.

Ten years down the road, a new house built - with all the state of the art appliances, mind you - and a well set foundation, Connie and Guy had brought a little baby girl into the lives of the Ducks. Sophia Germaine was the first offspring newcomer.

"I know. But I wanted to call you – I have some news Jules." Connie said over the phone and Julie bit her lip. News at one o'clock in the morning couldn't be good news.

"Okay? Is everything alright Cons?"

Julie herself has attended university for four years, working at the degree of nursing. Back in Maine she had graduated, and gotten her license in which she had been nursing for ten years. It wouldn't exactly be the first time Connie called in the middle of the night with the littlest things different about the baby.

Heck, you would have thought WWIII was beginning when little Sophia had the hiccups for the first time.

"Julie, Adam came for the wedding."

It suddenly felt as if the world was spinning, hearing the name she had pushed down deep inside for years. Ten years, to be exact.

Adam. _Adam Banks_ was back in town.

For _her_ wedding.

She could faintly hear Connie on the phone shouting her name before she placed the phone back in its cradle. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, her lips raw from chewing on them.

"_Hey, what are you doing out here? You should be in there celebrating with us!" Julie spoke over the music that was even loud out here on the balcony._

_He turned around to look at her, and she took in his handsome appearance. His tie that had been around his neck was loosened, his sleeves rolled up to reveal the toned muscles of his forearms. His neat hair was a little rustled from the wind on the fifth floor apartment air, and his eyes were so blue they could even be seen in the dark of the balcony. _

"_I just had to get some fresh air for a minute." He said, resting his elbows back on the railing as she did the same. _

"_I've been looking around for you." She dared to say it, intensely looking at his face to gauge his expression. __She was happy with herself that he looked a bit startled, yet pleased. _

"_Oh, sorry. What's up?" He asked, and she couldn't tell if he was concerned or not. _

"_I just wanted to congratulate you on the win today." She said, watching as his face burned a scarlet red. He nodded and caught eye contact with her._

"_Everyone played great. You too, Cat." She smirked at the nickname. _

"_Yeah, but you played amazing Adam. You scored two out of the three goals." She praised him, and she watched him get a bit uncomfortable. She was amazed at how badly he took compliments when he obviously deserved to receive them every time he stepped on the ice. _

"_I wouldn't give me all the credit – you played amazing too. Stopped everything." _

_She shrugged. "They all went glove."_

_He looked at her and smirked. She took this as an invitation to continue their conversation. "So how do you feel about graduating, and winning states?"_

_She watched him look out towards the city from the fifth floor of the apartment they were having a party at. Coach Bombay had made an appearance and invited the team over to his pad, for a few toasts and party to congratulate them on their graduation and win. _

"_Scary." He started. "Now it's into the real world."_

_She nodded, looking out at the building in front of her. "Yeah I guess you're right. When do you leave?"_

"_Two days," was his response. He ran his hands threw his neat hair, it falling back into place when he moved his hand over his face. "I'm so nervous I can't think about it."_

_Their moment was interrupted when Charlie Conway, captain of the Ducks opened the sliding glass door. "There you guys are! Bombay got called in to the office, the booze just arrived!"_

_They nodded, heading in after Charlie._

"Hey babe, are you coming to bed?" Her fiancé, Ryan, came up behind her and put his arms around her. Usually a welcoming embrace.

She swallowed hard. She had met Ryan in college. He was not only from Minnesota, he had also played hockey in high school. He hadn't been on a team quite as remarkable as the Ducks, but hockey was hockey and she had lived and breathed it at that point in her life.

She still did.

They had bonded quickly, and not long after their first date they had become exclusive.

She stood from the crouched position over the phone she had been standing at in her memory of the party at Bombay's pad when they were 18. It was childish to be thinking about that, she decided.

"Did the phone wake you? I'm sorry." She apologized, turning around into his embrace. Ryan was a good man – he worked at a firm here in town, they had built a fabulous home and life together.

"It's okay." He smiled, nuzzling her neck. "But now I'm up, let's go to bed, huh?"

She looked up at his seductive smirk, and gulped, silently cursing Connie for putting thoughts into her head with the phone call. She had to force a smile back, and then nodded, "I'll be in in a minute."

He left a lingering kiss on her lips as he padded back to the bedroom, as she stood in the middle of the kitchen with her arms crossed.

She had sent that wedding invitation to Adam Banks out of politeness. She hadn't wanted him to hear that she was getting married and he hadn't been invited. But little did she think he would come home, from Boston, from playing hockey with the Bruins to come to her _wedding_.

What was she going to do? It's not like she could take back the invitation – that would be rude and hurtful on so many levels. That would be like surrendering after all these years of staying strong. Then again, she didn't want him at the wedding, either.

"Coming babe?" She heard Ryan yell from the bedroom, making her jump. She shook her head.

"Yes, one second!" She yelled back, throwing the rag she had been balling up in her hands on the sink counter before moving to go up to the bedroom.

She would deal with Adam Banks in the morning.

**TBC**

**Review? Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi folks, here is chapter three! I'm so thankful for the few of you reviewing, and honestly touched that you all are enjoying my stories again. It makes coming back into the fanfiction world so much easier! I'm sorry that it has taken me awhile to update, but I just haven't had much time on my hands lately. Just remember, slow and steady wins the race! **

**On an unrelated note, has any of you read or watched the Maze Runner? If you haven't I strongly suggest it! Obviously the book is always better than the movie, but they nailed the movie too - despite the differences from the book. Just a suggestion, and a little update on what I'm reading and watching! **

**Chapter Three**

"Adam!" Charlie Conway shouted as he opened the door to his childhood home. Adam was a little surprised that Charlie had come to visit – it had been years since he had spoken to the captain of his old team. The team that had made him what he was today.

He had lost contact with all his childhood friends and teammates. He had convinced himself that he had never fit in with them. That he was trying to fit into a place where he was not wanted.

Charlie didn't hesitate to pull him into a brotherly hug. "It's been a long time man, how's the limelight treating you? Remember me?"

He felt instantly guilty as he hugged the man back. "Hey man, of course I remember you."

"No grudges, we know you must be busy." He said, pulling himself back. Adam held the door open for him as a signal to come in.

"Nah man," Charlie refused politely. "Let's go for a ride. Maybe a bite to eat, I'm starving."

"Sure," Adam replied, grabbing his coat from the rack by the door. He took in Charlie's appearance. He hadn't changed a lot since high school. He had tamed his hair down a bit, as it was trimmed quite a bit shorter. He filled out his lanky appearance, but other than that he was the same old Charlie who had been his best friend since he had become a Duck.

He suddenly couldn't remember why he hadn't made an effort to keep in contact.

As they seated in Charlie's car, Adam felt like he was still a teenager. It strangely felt like no time had passed since they used to drive around town looking for something to do, or some girls Charlie would insist on hitting on. Needless to say they hadn't picked up too many dates in high school.

"I'd ask you how the Bruins are going, but I'm not going to lie – I watch every game." Charlie began; putting the car into reverse and starting the drive to the diner Adam already knew they were going to. "Man you're still on fire."

He laughed, feeling his face heat up like it usually did when he received a compliment that he felt he didn't deserve. "Thanks. I'm doing alright."

"Alright?" Charlie exclaimed, looking at his former best friend with a bewildered look in his eye. "You're about up there with Sidney Crosby! You're doing better than alright!"

Adam chuckled – still the same old Charlie.

"So, how's everyone doing anyways?" Adam asked, wanting the heat off of himself yet unsure of just how much Charlie would tell him. He was aware that the last time he spoke to any of them had been a few weeks after he left for training camp – ironically after another wedding.

"Connie and Guy just had a baby!" Charlie said, and Adam could tell he was excited about it. "I'm the godfather."

Adam whistled. "I figured they would have two or three by now."

Charlie nodded, making a turn. Adam had been right. They were on route to the little diner they had spent most of their afternoons at on the weekends. "Guy works with construction as a heavy equipment operator, and Connie is an interior decorator. They're both really busy, but I'm sure there's more to come."

He continued after making another turn. "Averman works here as a radio host. Dwayne is back on the ranch, taking over his parents work with his wife. Fulton and Portman are living in Chicago. Goldberg took over his parents' restaurant with his brothers. Ken went back to figure skating – he's actually practicing for the Olympics again. Russ went back home, and I think he's coaching. And last time I was talking to Luis he was doing some sort of advertisement gig."

Adam nodded, being reminded of how nice it was to hear of all the teammates he had become so fond of since the Goodwill games. But he didn't miss that Charlie had left out the one person he had been aching to hear about.

By this time they had pulled up to Mickey's diner, the one Charlie's mother worked at. When they were kids they sometimes got milkshakes on the house – but Adam had never felt comfortable taking money from someone as hard working and sweet as Casey. He had always left a tip enough to cover the cost. He was sure Casey knew, but she hadn't mentioned anything to him.

It didn't take them long to be seated in the seat that they usually occupied when they were kids, and even teenagers. He remembered sitting here with Charlie the day before he left, face in his hands as he had explained everything to his best friend.

_Adam had decided he had enough to drink as his vision was beginning to blur. The last thing he wanted was to be hung over the next morning – but he thought in his drunken haze that he probably should have thought about that before he had downed his last few drinks._

_He looked to the sliding door as it opened, and Julie Gaffney walked – stumbled would be the better word – out the door onto the balcony with him._

"_Wow, fresh air." She slurred, following his lead by leaning on the railing like they had done only hours before. He watched as she swiped a hand over her face. Her cheeks were flushed, and Adam was once again struck by her natural beauty. _

_He took a moment to take in her appearance. She was wearing a little black dress; something that he certainly wasn't accustomed to seeing her in. Her long slender but muscular legs seemed to go on forever, and a pair of strappy heels were on her petite feet. Her long blonde hair was let down in loose waves, her blue eyes stood out from her smoky makeup look that he was sure she was going for._

_Basically Adam had never been more captivated by a girl._

"_You're right – fresh air is a good idea." She started, looking at him. His cheeks reddened as he realized she had caught him checking her out. _

"_Yeah, good party, huh?" He asked, mentally beating himself down for being such an idiot. Not only had she just caught him checking her out – but now he was just being an idiot because he didn't know how to talk to a girl if his life depended on it. _

"_Yeah." She agreed, turning towards him. "Except you keep disappearing."_

_He smiled at her, turning towards her as well. Maybe he wasn't such an idiot. Maybe he wasn't as bad at this as he thought._

_He grimaced. It was the alcohol, definitely the alcohol._

"So." Charlie started as the waitress had gone off to get their drinks. Casey must not be working today – he wasn't even sure if she still worked here. It had been about ten years since he had last been here. "It's really nice to see you again. But I'm assuming you're here for the wedding."

He looked down at the placemats that hadn't changed in all these years. "Yeah, I thought it'd be a good excuse to catch up with you all again."

When he looked up at his former best friend, he could tell Charlie hadn't bought his excuse at his sudden return to town. He hadn't even contacted anyone on the team, so he realized he had nothing to sell with the statement.

"She's happy man, I just hope you're here with good intentions."

He nodded, playing with the soft well-used placemat. He shouldn't be surprised at the accusation – his sudden return after ten years had just happened to be the same weekend as Julie Gaffney's wedding. He was lucky Charlie had even come to speak with him, let alone bring him to the diner like ten years hadn't passed between them without so much as a phone call.

"I just came to see her wedding. I'm glad she's happy." And he was. Julie deserved nothing but happiness, that of which he had never doubted. "I'm not sure why I'm here, Charlie. But I have no intentions of doing anything wrong."

Charlie seemed to ease at his response and nodded his head. "Good, I'm glad you're home man. I missed you."

The waitress chose then to come back with their drinks as Adam mumbled. "Me too."

**TBC**

**Review? Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Another update in just over 24 hours! I'm on fire today, I tell you! That and I had a day off of work. To the people who have reviewed, you have _no_ idea just how much I appreciate it. Seriously, you guys are the freaking best. I wrote a few chapters up today, so I promise that I will have other chapters posted soon. Probably not as ****quick as this one was, but all in all I want to keep you readers happy. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and aren't getting too bored. If you all have any ideas on what should happen, do not hesitate to review and let me know what you're thinking!**

**Chapter Four**

"I cannot believe the nerve of that man." Connie Moreau-Germaine stated, yanking the heated bottle from the pot as Julie held the little buddle of pink joy in her arms. Little Sophia Germaine wiggled around impatient for her meal, and was not taking kindly to being soothed.

"I don't know why he would come home. Do you think it's for the wedding?" Julie stated, taking the bottle out of Connie's hand as she passed it along for her daughter.

The baby momentarily occupied, the two female Ducks continued their conversation.

"I think he is." Connie said, sitting down on the coach as she watched her best friend feed her infant, gladly taking a moment to relax. "I don't know what he thinks it will do – you're getting married and he had no business showing up like he did."

Julie nodded, looking down at the blonde haired infant cradled in her arms. She didn't tell Connie she had sent him an invitation – she hadn't seen the need. She had been convinced he wouldn't show up, but she was obviously sorely mistaken.

"Cons, I sent him an invitation." Julie stated, looking up at her raven-haired best friend for almost twenty years. "I was trying to be nice…"

She trailed off, and Connie looked at her with a questioning glance.

"Then if you invited him, why are you so upset?" She stated the obvious, and Julie felt like she had seriously lost it. She shouldn't be upset, but she was. But she was the one who had brought this onto herself, and now as she held the newborn to her chest, she didn't know what to say.

"Look Jules," Connie said as she got up to pass her a burping towel as Sophia finished off her bottle. She watched with the careful eye of a new mother as Julie shifted the baby to burp her. "If you invited him, then you must have known he was going to show up. One thing we know about Adam Banks is that he's committed. He came to our wedding – what made you think he wouldn't come to yours?"

"Your wedding was a week after we graduated from high school Cons." She said, patting the baby's back until she heard a soft outlet of gas. She cradled Sophia back in her arms, looking at her already asleep godchild. "We haven't heard from him after that. It's been ten years."

Connie came over and took the infant from her arms, leaving the room to put her down in the cradle that was upstairs. "I'll be right back."

Julie watched her leave as she thought about the night that sealed it all ten years ago.

"_So." Julie asked, realizing that it was purely the alcohol giving her courage to speak to Adam at this point. Usually he scared the hell out of her – he was so quiet and unable to read. But Julie couldn't control her long time attraction to the boy. Not tonight. "Are you going home tonight?"_

_She took comfort in the fact that she was positive he had just been checking her out. She had taken time in getting ready for this event. She wanted to maybe catch his attention before they went their separate ways. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving something that she had been thinking about since the Goodwill Games without acting on it at least once. _

_Shot down or not, she was going to make a move on Adam Banks tonight. _

_He looked a bit surprised for a moment, but hid it well. "I'm not sure. Are you?"_

_Was he flirting with her? It was hard to tell – she had never seen him flirt with anyone before._

"_I don't know either." She leaned a bit closer to him. She could faintly smell his masculine musky scent. It was all she had imagined it would be. And, to her, when guys smelled good it made them ten times more attractive. And Adam Banks was a ten in her books even if he smelled like garbage. _

"_It's still early yet, are you tired?" He said, looking a bit concerned as he looked at his watch that probably cost more than her whole wardrobe. "Oh, it's 2 in the morning."_

_She giggled – Julie Gaffney just _giggled_. It was a weird occurrence that even her own ears shuttered at the sound. "Yeah, it's getting pretty late. Everyone is already crashed inside."_

"_How about we get a taxi back to your dorm? I don't want you walking alone." He said before she could say anything else. He looked nervous, even with their drunken haze still taking over this moment. _

"_There's a bedroom here, why don't we just go inside?" She asked, not giving him much time to respond because she began stumbling inside. She smirked as she felt him follow behind her. She was going to get her way tonight._

_She made her way to the deserted bedroom as quietly as she could, taking in everyone passed out on the furniture surrounding the den. The only two who were missing was Connie and Guy, who she had assumed left to have some of their own time. Guy had popped the question to Connie tonight, and it had left Julie feeling a bit down. Even though she was young, she wanted to have what her best friend had. Maybe not marriage at 18, but she wanted to have something like they had. _

_As they both made their way into the guest bedroom, she shut the door behind them, locking it with a flick of her wrist. She looked behind her and Adam suddenly looked extremely nervous, unable to meet her eyes._

_She made quick time in removing her heels, and took a moment to drink in his appearance. He was hot, he was 6"2 of long lean muscle, and he was here with her. Alone, behind locked doors._

"_So." She began, much more sturdy on her feet at the missing three inches with strappy buckles. He took her in as well, watching as she made her way over to him slowly. "Let's have some fun."_

_He grabbed her hips when she was close enough, and she clung to his neck. Their lips met in a passionate meet, and fire enveloped them both as they fell backwards onto the bed, with Julie straddling him. _

"Julie? Are you okay?" Connie asked, sitting back down on the coach as she watched her friend stare off into the distance. It was like taking a step into the past when Adam had first left for training camp ten years ago. There was something about this boy – now man – which her best friend seemed to be hung up on. "Look, I know you guys had a few nights, but that is nothing compared to what you have with Ryan now."

The mention of her fiancés name jerked her like she had been burned. Connie was starting to seriously worry about this. The only thing they had left to do to prepare for Julie's wedding was actually show up to the day. Everything and everyone was set in place. Two days – that's when the wedding was. And she was unnerved of the sudden change of mood her best friend was taking.

"Yeah, Ryan and I are great. I'm actually going to see if I can go see him at the firm. I'll talk to you later, okay Cons?" Julie stated, getting up and going to the door before Connie had any time to insist she stay longer.

"Okay… See you later Jules."

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, and please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I have to apologize - this chapter is not as reviewed as the last few have been. I'm so literally obsessed with The Maze Runner right now that it is really hard for me to focus on anything else. Seriously, you guys have to read those books or watch the movie. (Not promoting for anything). It's just an amazing story. **

**So, I know you're all getting a little impatient with the meeting of Adam and Julie, but I promise when they finally do it's going to be good! Keep reading, it may be closer than you think!**

**Chapter Five**

_They laid there, the alcohol seemingly disappearing from their systems. The passion filtered out, and the tangled limbs became separated by opposite ends of the bed. _

_She could hear his laboured breath as he came down from his high, as she was doing the same. This wasn't the first time she had made a bed with a guy. She had dated Scooter for around a year, and he had been her first. But Scooter didn't come anywhere close to comparing to what she had just done with Adam Banks._

_A completely different ballpark. _

_Or a completely different arena, she should have thought._

_Her eyebrows crunched together – there was no way that was his first time doing _that_. She could tell he was experienced. "So, obviously that wasn't your first time."_

_He turned his head lazily to look at her, smiling a little. "No, I had a thing with one of the lifeguards at the golf club I worked at the past few summers."_

_She smiled and whistled softly, imagining Adam in a caddy uniform. He would be handsome in it, she decided. "Whew, who would have guessed Cake-eater was a master in bed."_

_He chuckled, shaking his head at her. "Definitely not a master. And that wasn't your first time either – you knew exactly what you were doing."_

_Her face burned a dark scarlet remembering the interlude they had just experienced. To be completely honest, they both figured out how to drive the other crazy without much time at all. It had possibly been the easiest, most satisfying twenty minutes of her life. "So did you."_

_He opened his arms and she came closer, cuddling against his naked body like it was something they did on a regular basis. _

_She thought for a moment, about what this was, but then decided against it. She rolled them over so she was on top of him, the blankets falling away from covering herself. "Are you ready?"_

_He looked at her in disbelief, but his palms went to her thighs. "You want to do that again? With me?"_

_Her eyebrows shot up at his response. This guy seriously did not understand how good he was – at _everything. _"That was the best I've ever had – we're not done yet, Cake-eater."_

Julie woke up with a start, pulling herself a bit away from the embrace she was cocooned in by Ryan. Before Adam Banks had came back to town she would have snuggled deeper in that warm embrace. She cursed silently as she flung the duvet off of her and trudged to the shower.

…

Only a few hours later Julie was standing outside a very familiar house pounding on the door. "Charlie Conway you open that door now!"

Her fist was halted midway when the door was pulled back quickly. "Christ Julie." Charlie exclaimed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Who died?"

She stepped into the apartment as he held it open for her. "You're going to in a minute if you don't tell me what's going on right now."

He put in hands up in defense. "What are you talking about?"

"Adam Banks is back in town – and it just so happens to be on my wedding weekend? Start explaining Conway because I know you've talked to him." She went to the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot at her old captain's apartment. It was more like a bachelor pad, than anything.

She could hear Charlie sigh as he followed behind her and sat down at the table. She followed suit when she was satisfied with pouring two cups of coffee, placing the cream and sugar on the table along with that.

"Look Julie, I don't know what to tell you. You're the one who sent him the invitation." Charlie shrugged, taking two spoonfuls of sugar before taking a sip. "He came home for it – to see all of us. "

She stared him down as she drank her coffee black. "I know you know what happened when we graduated. You were his best friend."

The former captain ran a hand down his face, still trying to wake up. Now was not the time to be giving advice, but he was sure he wasn't going to be able to crawl back in bed until he eased her mind. "Yeah, I know what happened. But he told me he's here for the wedding, and he's glad you're happy."

She looked down at her coffee cup, completely deflated. He didn't care she was getting married, he was only here because he was still committed to the team, with or without contact. "Oh."

"Yeah, so I don't think you or Ryan have anything to worry about." Charlie shrugged again, but he noticed the change in her demeanor. Like she was… sad that Adam hadn't came back to stop the marriage from happening. "You okay, Jules?"

"Yes." She responded a bit too quickly for him to believe her. "It's such a relief."

He sighed. "Look Jules, I know what you guys had was special; even if it only happened a few times. He told me that himself. But you're getting married tomorrow. You shouldn't be thinking about Adam."

"I'm not thinking about him." She stated defensively. "He's the one who showed up; what was I supposed to think? No words for ten years and he's suddenly back here."

His eyebrows rose, she did have a point. A very valid point.

"Don't worry about it Jules." Was the only thing he knew what to say to her. "You've got nothing _to_ worry about."

She nodded her head. Except she didn't know if Charlie was right – she was almost positive she had things to worry about. These past few nights, since he had returned to Minnesota she had experienced more passion in her dreams with him than she had the whole time she had been with Ryan.

Not that Ryan wasn't a good lover, because he was, he was an amazing lover.

_He just wasn't Banks._

She shook her head, looking up at Charlie. She suddenly felt slightly bad that she had barged in and woke the poor guy up. "Thanks Charlie."

"No problem, Cat."

**TBC**

**Please review, and thanks a million for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well ladies and gentlemen, here is another chapter of this ride we call Adam and Julie. I'm sure after this chapter you're all going to say, 'oh… I get it now'. I'm really enjoying reading your reviews, and a special shout out to maryeemeeh and IllusionsOfBliss who have been faithfully reviewing to all my chapters. You guys are the absolute best! Of course I love all my reviewers and everything you have to say is appreciated! **

**Chapter Six**

"_We're not done yet, Cake-eater."_

Adam jolted awake, glancing at the alarm clock that sat on top of the bedside table in his childhood bedroom. He groaned – he was going to need a shower – a cold shower.

…

"Hey Adam." Charlie greeted as he stepped inside the Banks' house. More like mansion. He remembered that his best friend growing up was far from hungry.

"Hey man." Adam nodded towards Charlie. He walked back into the kitchen to where he had been cooking up some breakfast for himself. "You want some?"

"Sure." Charlie started, looking at the ingredients that was neatly scattered around the kitchen island. He took comfort in the fact that Adam really hadn't changed much since he had last been sitting on the barstool waiting for breakfast. "Still cooking? I thought you would've forgotten how to cook. You must have a million chefs you could hire."

"Nah, I like cooking myself." Adam reminded Charlie has he placed a plate down in front of him. Charlie picked up the fork and shoveled it in.

"Holy, I don't blame you. Still as good as ever." He took a moment to savor the food that he hadn't gotten the joy to have cooked for him in ten years. "But look man. Julie came by this morning, and I think you should talk to her."

Adam glanced back with a startled look on his face, but quickly went back to whatever he was tending to at the blender. "Talk to her? Why did you change your mind all of a sudden? Plus, she's getting married tomorrow."

Charlie sighed. "I only know what you told me about it Adam, but it's obvious you're both still struggling with this. And it's been ten years man."

Turning around with his protein shake in a large glass, Adam sat down opposite of his former teammate. He really looked at him for a moment. He wondered what was behind this man to be so caring and forgiving. "Charlie, I never meant to hurt her. I shouldn't have come."

His friend stabbed his egg so the yellow yolk flooded his plate, proceeding to dip his toast in it. "But you're here man!" He took a bite of toast. "It's time – talk to her."

Adam's eyes narrowed towards him.

Charlie, seemingly uncomfortable under the gaze turned his eyes up from his plate. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't care. And it's obvious she still cares about you."

"Charlie." Adam snapped, trying to stay controlled. "I hurt her – there's no way she still cares about me. I don't see where this is going to do any good. I'll probably just get whacked over my head. I already have two concussions and –"

"Woah man." Charlie interrupted. "Calm down, it's Julie, not Portman."

Adam looked down at his shake, abruptly calming down. The only subject that seemed to get him to get angry anymore was Julie Gaffney.

"_Want to dance?" He asked Julie, taking her hand as she nodded and followed him onto the dance floor. She was absolutely gorgeous in the bridesmaid coral dress._

_Connie and Guy hadn't taken long to tie the knot after high school. Literally – it had been two weeks since they had graduated. They were young, but it was obvious that age wasn't a factor to the two people that were hopelessly in love with each other. _

_He raised his hand, cupping her much smaller softer hand in his. He lightly placed a hand on the small of her back, being careful to not stray too far down. None of the other Ducks knew what was happening between their star shooter and starting goalie. _

_They swayed effortlessly around the floor drowning in the classical music that was far past romantic. His heart gave an involuntary pang as Julie rested her forehead against his shoulder – she didn't seem too concerned about anyone knowing about them. _

_Was there a 'them'?_

_He wasn't too sure. He was just enjoying the peaceful silent dance; but she must have had other ideas. _

"_So, you're leaving again after tonight?" She asked, turning her glistening eyes up to look into his own. _

_He gulped. "Yeah."_

"_Will you call?" She asked, her hopeful gaze memorizing as she pressed her body closer to his. The thin fabric of the silk dress did not leave much to be imagined. _

_Adam looked down at her. "Do you want me to?"_

"_Of course." She once again rested her head on his shoulder, but this time she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. If this had of been anyone other than Julie Gaffney, people would have given them odd stares. He jumped as he felt her place soft lingering kisses on his pulse point. _

"_Julie, I – " She lifted her head up off his shoulder, giving him a shy smile. He noticed his teammates pay no more attention to them. It must have looked like she was whispering something in his ear. Her nickname was Catlady, after all. She was good at stuff like this. _

"_Mmm?" She murmured, playing with the small hairs at the back of his neck. _

"_Maybe being friends would be best right now? We're both leaving soon, and I don't want our friendship to be ruined if we can't make it work." He said, and he regretted it as soon as it left his mouth. Her hand froze, and moved away from his hair to his shoulder. And she moved away from him so there was a considerably larger gap between them then there had been five seconds ago._

_Why had he said that? He didn't want to be just friends. _

_Her dark blue eyes flashed hurt for a moment, before becoming stone cold grey. She set her jaw in place, and waited for the song to be over. _

_It felt like it went on forever as Adam tried to come up with something that would somehow take back what he had just said. _

_He came up short. _

_The song ended and she let go of him as if he had burned her. Even though she was directly pissed off at him, she looked amazing. She looked like an angel that he had been able to hold in his arms all of two minutes ago. Now she looked like she was a million miles away as she crossed her arms. _

_It broke his heart into millions of tiny pieces as he saw tears helplessly start to pool in her stony expression. _

"_Don't bother calling, Banks."_

_She left him there then, turning on her heel and jetting away from the middle of the dance floor they had just been swirling around on. He had just been the most happiest he had been – and now he was standing here a broken guy._

_He was about to go after her when Charlie grabbed his shoulder. "Don't man, let her be."_

"_Charlie." He almost wailed as he turned to face his best friend. Much to his own dismay tears were stinging his own eyes. "I didn't want to just be friends. I love her."_

_Charlie looked a little taken back, but let his shoulder go. "In love with her?"_

"_I'm such an idiot. I was worried about my career and how a girlfriend wouldn't fit into that picture. But I love her, Charlie. Dammit."_

**TBC**

**Please review and thanks so much for reading! =**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I must apologize for the long wait of this chapter. I'm serious guys, memory sticks are literally going to be the end of my writing. I spent so much on this one and it still broke on me. I lost everything for this story, and had to start all over again. But I will continue, and I just hope that you are all willing to give me a little time! **

**Thanks for reviewing guys, it makes getting back into this a lot easier. And I WAS going to tell you I have a Maze Runner story in the makings, but that's gone too. So, yanno, fml. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter Seven**

Julie sat outside on the bench by the frozen pond in Edina, Minnesota. She had been sitting there in the cold since she had left Charlie's house.

Her mind was flooded with things that had happened without the knowledge of the other Ducks. If they knew, maybe then they would understand just how her and Adam felt about being in the same state – same town – again.

Not even Connie or Charlie knew about the time Julie and Adam had been together in Boston.

"_Julie." Her boss started, walking into her office. Being the nurse for the head of the school board was no easy feat. She went on countless excursions across the country to speak to other school boards. And as soon as her boss walked passed the threshold of her office doors, she knew she was going on another trip. _

_Ryan wouldn't be happy about this. They had been dating for about three years now, and their anniversary was in less than a week. _

_Her boss sat in the chair across from her desk. She was uncomfortable being the one behind the desk with ultimately no power over this woman. "Something has come up in my schedule – and I am not able to make it to a meeting. I would very much appreciated it if you would attend on my behalf."_

"_Am I qualified to take your seat?" Julie asked, eyebrows coming together. Sometimes, in instances like this, she missed working on the floor. Why had she wanted an eight to four job?_

"_Very much so. I would have no other take my seat in this meeting." Her boss stood as if to give Julie no other options. The deal was final, with or without her consent. "Of course travel and staying arrangements have been made, free of cost on the company. All you need is to pack your toiletries, but I'm sure this is a speech you do not need to hear."_

_Julie stood as well, eyeing her perfectly put together boss. This woman, as good to work for as she was, would not be swayed from something once her mind was made up._

"_Right then, I've sent a taxi to your home address for tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp. Have a wonderful trip, Ms. Gaffney."_

_Julie nodded, and sunk back into her chair, looking at the papers that her boss had dropped on her desk containing trip details. _

_Her eyes widened, breath hitched as she realized where she would be going._

_Boston._

The bitter cold almost seemed nonexistent as the heat coursed through her entire being, remembering the poison Adam Banks provided.

_The meeting had gone off without a hitch – if you considered sitting there listening to a monotone woman throw around her rank in the heath care system an easy evening. She had been to worse, though, she concluded as she rounded the corner across the street. _

_On her way to the conference office she has spied a wonderful looking little café that caught her attention. And after listening to that woman for more than four hours, she was in serious need of a pick-me-up. Which in her books was a coffee._

_In only twelve hours she would be back on a plane to Minnesota, and she could curl up on the coach with Ryan with a book or maybe even a classic movie. _

_Entering the little shop, she would have taken it all in if she had not walked straight into someone who felt like they were wearing a coat of armor. Hot liquid spilled down the front of her very expensive business wardrobe – being pissed was an understatement. _

"_Hey-" she started with intentions of releasing her frustrations on the person who just spilled coffee all over her, but was cut short when she realized she was looking up into piercing blue eyes._

_Very familiar blue eyes. _

"_Shit," he cursed, looking all around the small café, worried that the attention would attract media. All he had wanted was to come get a coffee like a normal guy – but instead someone had to run into him carelessly. "Don't you-"_

_He looked down at the much smaller woman who had sent his coffee flying, and was rendered speechless. _

_There, in the middle of Boston at a privately owned café, Adam Banks and Julie Gaffney stood eye to eye for the first time since Connie and Guy's wedding almost three years ago. _

_He ran his hand threw his now tousled hair. "Shit, Julie."_

"_Yeah, hi Banks," she replied sarcastically, rubbing the skin where the hot liquid had slightly burned her skin. Her blouse was ruined, her skin ached and she now stood in front of the one person she had been begging to avoid on this stupid trip. "Nice to see you again, too."_

_Had he not been so lost in just looking at her, maybe he would have offered up an apology. Yet he couldn't stop staring at the girl – now woman that he had been desperately trying to forget all these years. Now here she stood, stunningly beautiful even with her red splotchy skin and coffee soaked white blouse. _

_Woah. White blouse. _

_His cheeks reddened as he looked away quickly._

"_Uh, I'm so sorry Jules." He quickly shrugged out of his sweater, throwing it over her shoulders even when she began to protest. "I live a block away, you can come over and give it back later."_

_She snorted, actually snorted at the absurd situation she was standing in. Had she cared what anyone thought of her, she may have been a little embarrassed. "Yeah. Room 205 at the Fairmont Copley Plaza. You can pick it up later."_

_She left then, forgetting about the coffee she had just needed. Her skin tingled from where his hands had touched her shoulders as he threw his sweater around her. _

_And then it donned on her – Adam Banks was coming to her hotel room. _

_Shit._

Had she been smart – had she been thinking straight maybe she would have left his sweater hanging on the door handle, and locked the door. She should have run a bath and called Ryan.

But she hadn't.

And maybe she didn't regret it as much as she should.

**TBC**

**Thanks to those who have stuck with me and this story! Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So, I have finally figured out where this story is going. Hence why I have finally updated. I wrote this at work... opps. So excuse any of the spelling errors or mistakes because I just wanted to get this up for you guys! Anyway, if you haven't already you should take a look at the new addition I added on to my story 'Stupid Valentine's Day'. It's my favourite story that I have ever created, and it just kind of came to mind while I was stewing over what was eventually going to come out of this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, there are a few more to come!**

**Chapter Eight**

_Adam Banks made his way up to the room he knew Julie would be in, looking at the screen in the elevator that would tell him when he reached the floor. _

_Running into Julie – quite literally – had been the most exhilarating thing that had happened to him in a long time. He thought it was oddly pathetic that he was practically a millionaire, and yet he was still hopelessly not over a girl who he had been with only once in high school. _

_Granted, it was probably the way they had left things back then. She had been willing to work on the distance and he had been a scared little boy who was too concerned about his hockey career to have a girlfriend. _

_Sure, he had tried to get over her, and for awhile he thought he had. He even tried to date a girl who had almost begged for him to take her out on a date. But it hadn't worked out. And up until a few hours ago, he had been content on being alone. _

_But now that she was in the same building as him, things were different. _

_The elevator dinged and the sliding doors opened to the long hallway all too quickly. He was forced to step out onto the carpeted walkway and start looking for her room number. _

_He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black coat – he hadn't wanted to look too overdone. He feared she would taunt him with the fact he was an even bigger 'Cake-eater' now than he had been back in high school. _

_Reaching her door, he knocked before he let himself bolt away. _

He scratched the back of his neck, thinking about what had happened next. Skates in hand, he made his way to the little pond he used to practice on in Edina, where he had grown up as a kid.

_The door swung back only after a few seconds he had knocked on it. Seeing her, dressed casually in a pair of black tights, a long cozy sweater and wool socks pulled up to mid-calf – he wondered if he was staring at high school Julie. Not the businesswoman Julie he had ran into today at the small café. _

"_Hey," she breathed, her always perfectly wavy hair cascading in front of her face. Adam sucked in a breath, wondering if he had died and gone to heaven. Because he was pretty sure she was an angel standing in front of him._

"_Hey Jules," he gulped, hoping he didn't look to pathetic gawking at her. _

_She stood back, letting him in. He walked in, trying not to show the startled look as he heard her lock the door behind him._

_He was pretty sure she was going to kill him._

_He sat down on one of the chairs, and he watched as she went towards the mini fridge, taking out two bottles of water. She placed one in front of him before she sat opposite of him, looking at him curiously. _

"_So," he began nervously. He had expected this to be a little awkward, but he was hoping she would have forgiven him by now. "What brings you to Boston?"_

_She looked him up and down before answering him. "Business. What brings a big celebrity like you out onto the streets?"_

_Okay, she wasn't over it. _

_But neither was he. _

"_Coffee. Look, Julie, I want to apologize for what happened at –"_

_She cut him off._

"_You really want to apologize? Take me out; I'm starving."_

_He smiled, and nodded. Standing up he held his hand out for her to take, and was slightly surprised when she did. He knew of a great little place that he knew she would love. After all, he went there all the time wishing she was with him. _

…

_He opened the door to his apartment, and had her pinned against it as soon as he closed it. Their lips were connected in such passion and familiarity that it stung his senses with heat. _

_He let her take off his jacket and shirt without much complaint, grabbing her legs and forcing them around his waist. Not like it took much force to make her comply. He stripped her of her sweater and bra, not hesitating in cupping her in his hands. _

_Her moans intensified as he worked his way through his apartment. The goal was the bed, but he paused on the staircase to rid her of her pants and socks. Somewhere along the way he realized he had lost his own pants and socks as well._

_It was quite obvious that the power they had over each other was still there – he did everything he knew drove her wild, and she returned the favor, driving all his senses into overload. All he could see, feel, smell and taste was her. _

_Finally reaching the bedroom, he carefully let her fall to the bed. She grabbed his shoulders and he was tumbling down with her, pinning her onto the mattress as she made away with his underwear. _

_Fully exposed now, he looked up into her green eyes. There was no regret in her eyes, just manic passion and desire that reflected back. He captured her lips again, ridding her of her final piece of clothing. _

_There was nothing standing between them now. _

_Skin on skin._

_It was a foreign feeling, having Julie Gaffney back in his bed; but he loved every second as he touched her all over. He watched her wither in need as he touched her just how he knew she liked. _

_Between the wine at dinner and the prolonged tension between them, he knew there wasn't going to be much playing around. He was far past ready, and he could feel her getting more ready as he watched her eyes flutter in anticipation. _

"_Adam, please," she croaked, and that was all the encouragement he needed as they became one._

_It was slow at first, but it quickly became a fight for release as they moved their bodies urgently. Between the moans and quick breathing, Adam faintly heard Julie sigh something that made his hair stand on end. "Oh God, why are you the only one who can do this?"_

_Their releases came together, and they were both panting hard. Almost like no time had passed between them, Adam rolled off her and gathered her in his arms. She snuggled further into his embrace as he put his arm around her naked form. _

"_Goodnight Jules."_

"_Night Adam."_

…

_He woke with a smile on his face, completely and fully satisfied. Last night had been amazing. Last night had been everything that he hoped for and needed in three years. _

_And all because of one girl._

_Julie._

_He rolled over, eyes still closed. He threw his arm around her – or what he assumed would be her. Really, it was only a lump of blankets and pillows that she had once laid on. _

_He opened his eyes in a flash, looking around the room. He strained his ears to hear the shower, but it wasn't running. The television in the front room wasn't on, either. All her clothes were gone. _

_He padded carefully around his apartment, but came up empty. _

_She was gone._

Stopping in front of the only bench around the pond where he played hockey as a child, he looked up. Sitting on the bench with her head down, sat Julie Gaffney apparently thinking about something. He knew when she was thinking – he knew her.

He moved his foot, and the snow crunched under it. She looked up, and their eyes met.

**TBC**

**Dundundunnnn. They finally laid eyes on each other! Keep posted, and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So here we have it! Another chapter of this story. Once again, thanks for sticking with this story. I know I haven't been updating as much as I should have. But, I think there is only going to be one or two more chapters to this story! So it's all coming to an end soon, and I'm anticipating the ending because I still haven't decided where I'm going to go with it yet. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine**

The moment their eyes caught each others, it was as if the world had momentarily stopped spinning on its axis – as if the world had paused, anticipating the inevitable meeting between the two Ducks.

Memories flashed before both of their eyes, and if it wasn't for the much older appearance, they could have been teenagers in high school again. The amount of emotion that poured out of both their gazes physically hurt.

They had something truly amazing.

Something so amazing that just by looking at each other, Julie and Adam both felt the heat rush to their cheeks. And it was rather cold out.

Julie stood as Adam finished the last few steps that it took to reach her. Both of them oddly didn't hesitate to throw their arms lightly around each other. But if someone looked close enough, you could tell that they were both keeping a safe amount of distance between them. They were both terrified that if they let themselves get too close that they may never let go.

But they did.

Julie pulled back first, sitting back down on the lightly frosted bench. She pulled her knitted scarf a little further away from her face. Even though it was well below the freezing point, she suddenly felt a rush of heat envelope her.

Adam followed suit, motioning towards her skates as well. He let his lips up just a fraction when he noticed that she still skated with goaltender skates – something's just didn't change.

But a lot of other things had changed.

The comfortable silence continued as she let herself nod towards him, unzipping her boots to reveal her woolen socks that she usually adorned this time of year. She wasn't sure if it was cold or her nerves were shot anymore, as she tied up her skates with old comfort.

Something about sitting in Edina tying her skates up with Adam Banks was far past comforting.

Possibly that they had done this a million times before. They had been tying up their skates side by side since she could remember. Even when they were young kids who didn't know any better about what would come out between them at the Goodwill games, they always sat together to tie their skates. He would even sometimes wait for her, because she was a lot slower than he was. Even with his excessive need to get on that ice, he waited for her.

And they had been twelve back then.

Even throughout high school they had tied their skates together. She supposed it had just become a natural thing. Like always putting on her right skate first – superstition. And at that point, nothing had even been going on between the two.

But it all ended too soon as she knotted her left skate one final time.

He stood, taking off his guards when he was close enough to the pond, and she followed behind him. She threw her own guards to the edge of the bank, taking in the sound of blade on ice.

The whole situation seemed so beyond normal that it was heart wrenching.

Sometimes, back in high school, Adam drove them out here together. They would bring their sticks, a few pucks, and they would practice on their off time. Because when Adam had muttered his story of his father to Julie, she had been stricken with the fact that she would do anything for this boy. She would skate and do drills with him until her feet fell off from frostbite.

But it was a much different type of skate today, than it was ten years ago when they both attended Eden Hall.

Today, as the streetlights slowly started to flick on because of the impending darkness, they glided slowly around in the ponds circle. Neither of them pushed themselves – it wasn't needed. Adam was a big shot hockey player now, and Julie's hockey career had long since ended after her college years.

However, Adam was struggling to just gently glide on the ponds icy surface. He couldn't stop thinking about the wedding – that happened to be tomorrow. He couldn't stop from wanting to pound his frustrations out on the ice like he had been doing for so many years.

He couldn't stop thinking about his still scorched skin where she had touched when they had hugged.

"Adam," she finally spoke up as they were rounding on their third or fourth circle around the pond. "I'm getting married tomorrow."

He looked at her delicate features, her nose and cheeks red from the bitter cold. Her eyes dark and troubled, her lips chapped and dry from the constant picking she was doing to them.

As if he had needed to be reminded.

He nodded, looking at the ice ahead of them. "I know."

She nodded as well, finding her skates particularly interesting at the moment. She couldn't help but notice that he had sounded defeated as he uttered that he knew to her. She couldn't pass the feeling of regret that was coursing through her for sending him that invitation.

After returning from Boston, she had broken up with Ryan for a few months, trying to regain her clear head. Trying with everything she had to not call Adam – to apologize for jetting out of his apartment after the best night of her life.

But Ryan had been persistent. He had done everything just right, so much so that Julie couldn't keep turning him down.

Because Adam hadn't called her either.

She thought she was just another notch in his bedpost – he after all was a starting forward for the Boston Bruins, for heaven's sake.

But here they were, skating around the small pond in Edina, the night before her wedding. And Ryan was the last thing on her mind.

"I'm sorry, you know," he said, turning his gorgeous blue eyes towards her. She looked up at him – even when they were twelve she admitted to Connie that she liked Adam's eyes. Connie had laughed at her, and she had laughed along with her. But now it didn't seem so funny.

"Yeah," she agreed with him. Because no matter how much money, fame or attention Adam Banks received – he had always been the same guy to her. The same guy she had never gotten over. "I am, too."

A moment of peace settled between them, where they both reveled in the fact that things could have gone very differently for the two of them. Had they played their cards a little differently, both their hearts may not be shattered to tiny little pieces as they both looked down at their skates.

Adam skidded to a stop when he reached the bank where his guards where, picking them up. He slipped one on and then the other. He stood on the bank of the pond, looking down as Julie had stopped skating to watch him.

He had to get out of there or he was going to do something he would regret.

She watched, ashamed at the disappointment that she felt when she watched him take his skates off, slipping on his shoes.

He stood, throwing his skates over his back. He nodded to her one last time before turning around. "Good luck, Julie."

She watched at his retreating back, tears beginning to brim her eyes.

**TBC**

**I'm getting so excited that we're getting to this point in the story! Please review, and let me know how you would like it to end!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So I've decided that there's going to be another chapter or two after this one - and I still haven't exactly decided how it's going to end or not! I'm writing this at work, because that's the only time I feel productive any more (no worries I have all my work done). And I'd like to get this story up and finished so I can concentrate on a few others I have been working on. Plus, I just felt in a Mighty Ducks mood today. Could be that I have to trudge through the snow to made it into work today! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Ten**

"Adam you can't just leave," Charlie said, throwing some of the clothes that Adam had just packed out of his travel bag.

After seeing Julie last night, he realized that it had been a big mistake to come to Minnesota. He wasn't sure what possessed him to think that it would make him feel better – because he felt ten times worse. He realized all over again that the woman he was in love with was no longer in love with him, and that after ten years it was about time he moved on.

She moved on, after all.

Today was her _wedding_.

He was the one who looked foolish, showing up here hoping that his presence would be acknowledged.

"Common man," Charlie started again as Adam threw some more items into his bag. He had packed light; he had only planned on staying in his hometown for a few days. "At least stick around until the rest of the Ducks get here!"

Adam whipped around at that, looking at Charlie. Even though he was obviously not his captain anymore, Adam couldn't help but feel compelled to always consider him the head of the team. Maybe deep down the Ducks would always be Adam's 'team', no matter how much professional hockey he played.

A captain he hadn't spoken to in ten years.

"I can't watch her get married, Charlie. Coming here was a mistake," Adam said, ignoring the look of hurt that flashed through his old best friends eyes. He realized how protective Charlie still was of the Ducks, how to Charlie Conway the word _team_ meant a lot more than to most people.

Charlie stood at that, nodding his head. "Alright man. See you around."

Adam watched as he left his childhood room then, like he had so many other times before. But this time, much to Adam's dismay, seemed final.

…

"Julie!" Connie scolded as she looked at her through the mirror. Connie was curling Julie's hair in the upstairs bedroom of the Germaine household, but as she clutched the hot tool like a weapon, Julie was starting to regret asking her. "Could you at least act happy? You're getting married today!"

She rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics, and forced herself to give the vixen headed girl a smirk. Sometimes Connie was just so demanding she wondered how Guy put up with two females in the house. "I am happy, Cons. Just thinking."

Connie smiled, and went back to curling her hair. "Okay, good."

Julie sat watching as Connie was perfecting her hair in the way that she had envisioned since she was old enough to think about boys. Her wedding was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but all she could think about is the encounter she had had with Charlie Conway about an hour before.

_Julie watched as Charlie came into the Germaine house with a sour expression on his face. She had just woken up so she was a little groggy, but she noticed when her old captain was upset. She could notice when any of her old team members were upset. _

"_What's wrong Charlie?" She asked, and he looked towards her, a little surprised that she was there. He shook his head and came over to her. _

"_You're getting married today, Catlady!" He hugged her then, but she rolled her eyes. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that whatever had gone wrong he was trying to hide from her. _

_Patting his back she looked up at him. "Common Charlie, I know you – what's up?"_

_Charlie sighed, letting go of her a bit. His eyes looked a little defeated – as if someone had walked all over his dreams. "Don't worry about it, Cat. It's your wedding day."_

_She laughed, but there was no humor to it. Her voice was warning when she said his voice. "Charlie."_

_Charlie dropped his arms that were around her, and looked down. "He's gone, Julie."_

_Immediately she knew he wasn't talking about Ryan._

"Connie?" Julie asked a little scared to ask of her friend's advice. She was usually so put together – didn't need anyone to add their input before she could make up her mind.

"Yeah?" Connie asked back, pulling another strand of Julie's dark blonde hair around the hot curling wand.

"When you married Guy," she gulped. "Did you feel like you were making a mistake?"

Connie looked at her through the mirror, understanding soon taking the place of shock on her face. Julie watched in anticipation as she awaited her answer. Connie soon realized that she had been the most awful best friend on the face of the earth. "No Julie, I was beyond excited."

She placed the curling wand down on the stand and stood in front of her best friend since the Goodwill Games. How had she not possibly noticed that marrying Ryan was the last thing on Julie's mind today? Guy had told her that Adam had packed up and went back for Boston, and it suddenly all clicked in her head. How was she just realizing this?

"Oh." Julie sighed, looking down.

Connie pushed the blond curled hair off her best friends shoulder. Sometimes she could be so insensitive that it surprised her. How did Guy put up with her? "You're upset about Adam leaving."

Julie looked up, her eyes wide in shock at the mention of his name. Most of the Ducks didn't talk about him, and if they did she was never around. It was foreign hearing his name roll off Connie's tongue again.

"No," Julie lied. "I didn't want him here anyways. This is good."

Connie looked at her skeptically, and Julie cringed under the gaze. "That's why you sent him an invitation, right?"

Sometimes her best friend was too smart for her own good.

Julie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sad he's gone, I guess."

Connie noticed the internal turmoil that the blonde was going through, and rolled her eyes. Sometimes Adam and Julie were so stubborn, and she had left them alone until now. She hadn't said anything – their issues were between the two. But she couldn't watch her best friend make the biggest mistake of her life.

"You're sad he's not the one you're marrying," Connie said pointedly. Julie looked up at her like she was crazy but the married mother of one ignored her. "Go after him, Julie. I'll look after everything here."

"You can't be serious, I love Ryan!" Julie cried out, shaking her head at what her best friend had just suggested. Sure, Adam was the one who made her sore with love and passion… but he couldn't offer the stability that Ryan could.

"Just not as much as you love Adam, right?" Connie asked, finally breaking her best friend down, catching her as she started to cry. It took a lot for Julie Gaffney, experienced nurse to cry.

"Ryan is going to hate me," Julie sniffed as she calmed down a little – having Connie with her right now was a blessing.

Connie pushed her away from her, giving her a smile. "I'll take care of it, you go."

Julie nodded, hefting up her wedding dress as she ran down the stairs of the Germaine residence.

**TBC**

**Yay! The moment you've all been waiting for! Please review and let me know what you want to happen!**


End file.
